Assisted Evolution
by Nyx-dB
Summary: This is my response to CSIAddict2's superhero challenge. It's not exactly easy to summerise. Its a story in which the CSI's have super powers. Be amazed at the in depth summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** This is my response to CSIAddict2 superhero cahllenge, I know its a bit late but college is driving my mad at the moment and I'm having a hard enough time finding time to sleep and eat but it finally here. i hope you enjoy it. i took my inspiration form a combination of Heroes and Charmed for the super powers.

**Disclaimer:** Clearly I Don't Own CSI, otherwise my stories would be on the screen. But anyway I own nothing.

* * *

Grissom walked quickly into the break room where he was met with five pairs of inquisitive eyes

"_Right, we just got a call to a 419 out in Henderson, apparently it's especially gruesome so I'm going to need the full team out there pronto. As far as we are concerned it's the only crime scene in Vegas tonight, so let's get moving._

That was all the team needed to hear and almost instantly Warrick and Catherine where heading for their cars, shortly followed by Sara, Nick and Greg.

After driving for what seemed an unusually short time the team all arrived at the crime scene simultaneously. They were shocked with the scene that greeted them, there where what seemed like hundreds of officers, none of who looked like they had succeeded in holding onto their most recent meal. Knowing glances passed among the CSI's as they prepared their minds and stomachs for the scene that awaited them. Brass greeted them at the door and explained the usual details,

"_A neighbour called it in, she said there was a strange smell coming from the house, we sent a pair of officers to investigate upon arrival they found the body following which the emptied their stomach contents. Are you ready?" _After receiving hesitant nods of approval he opened the door and led them inside.

No amount of mental preparation could have equipped the team for the site before them. The body, if you could call it that was in a million pieces, sprayed through out the living room. Small amounts of flesh, blood and bone hung from every area of wall, the ceiling and each piece of furniture and fitting. The stench made even the strongest stomach lurch. Amazingly the entire team manage to hold it together and tame their refluxes.

Grissom wasted no time in handing out assignments; he knew he wasn't the only one who wanted to leave as soon as possible_._

"_Okay, Cath; you and Warrick can start by photographing and sampling the remains on the walls and ceilings. Sara, Nick; you guys need to get everything from the floor and furniture, collect sample and bag and tag everything, no matter how insignificant it may seem. Greg, you're with me, we need to search the rest of the house. We will sort all the evidence out at the lab later; make sure you separate all the body parts from the other evidence, ready to send to Doc Robbins. Right, get to work everyone, it's going to be a long night."_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the team proceeded to process the scene they couldn't help but notice that there was something strange about the remains scattered around the room. None of them seemed to be able shake the bizarre feeling that the remains were glowing. It wasn't that they were luminescence as such more that they seemed unusually bright. The common sense side of their mind managed to over-ride their natural curiosity and they continued their work.

In the end it took the entire team the whole shift to collect and log everything from the scene. After dropping all the evidence off back at the lab to be processed, each CSI proceeded to go to their homes. Where the same scene was played at each of their houses; once they arrived they barely made it to their beds before collapsing into a deep sleep from apparent exhaustion, despite the bright morning sun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone woke up later that night feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. They continued with their usual routine and got ready before heading to work. Catherine was the last to arrive at work as she had to drop Lindsey off at Nancy's. Her first stop was the Break room ready to get the nights assignments. When she arrived she found Nick and Sara in the middle of a heated argument.

"_What were you thinking, you know I'm a vegetarian, why on earth would I want to go out for a steak, think, does that seem at all logical?"_

"_I wasn't trying to upset you, it just slipped my mind..."_

The serenity Catherine had previously being enjoying quickly dissipated due to the irradiation of the argument. She could feel herself getting more and more annoyed.

"_God your unbelievable, how can it slip your mind I'm your girlfriend for Gods sake we eat nearly every meal together, when was the last time you saw me eat mea…"_

Grissom entered the room just as Catherine had had enough _"WILL YOU JUST BE QUIET!"_ she almost screamed while gesturing dramatically. All of a sudden the refrigerator blew up, causing flaming bits of plastic and metal to scatter around the room.

The loud bang of the explosion made everyone instinctively jump and duck. But it had the most bizarre effect on Sara and Greg. In the instant of the explosion Greg appeared to just vanish for several seconds. Sara also disappeared for a moment before reappearing and not in the walk away and come back sense either.

"_What the hell was that?"_

"_Well Grissom seems to think that it was a trick of the mind due to the extreme exhaustion we are all suffering from but he's having his doubts and really wants to read a book..."_

Everyone just stared, mouths open.

"_Erm... that's not normal is it?"_

Catherine seemed to snap out of her trance during which she had simply been staring at her hands aghast. _"What is going on with us?"_

"_I'm not sure but I think it might be something to do with that crime scene yesterday. I'll go check my books and see what I can find out."_ With that he quickly exited the break room and headed into the corridor.

"_Hey guys, do you think we should follow him?"_ Warrick piped up.

"_Good idea lets go."_

Before they even had the chance to stand up Sara vanished again_. "Seriously what is up with us?" _The rest got up and walked quickly towards Grissom's office. As they reached his office Warrick went to knock on the door, but to his shock knocked it clean off its hinges. The loud sound shocked everyone on the team and cause Catherine to blow up the light above them. _"Damn!"_ Warrick exclaimed. They entered the office and were shocked to find Sara already stood by Grissom's desk.

"_Okay everyone needs to calm down, your hearts are all racing a mile a minute." _Stated Grissom

"_How do you know?"_

"_I can hear them and its giving me headache… oh damn! That's not normal either!."_

With that Grissom pulled a book off the shelf to his left and began to flick through the pages at a rate that alarmed the others. A few seconds later and he was at the last page of the huge volume. He looked _up _

"_Right from what I understand we are suffering from some kind of genetic mutation, which has cause us to develop these powers or sorts." _His statement was greeted by looks of shock and confusion.

"_What!, That's what it says"_

"_Whoa, rewind a minute, are you telling me that not only have you just read that entire book in mere seconds, but also that it's telling you that just like that we now have powers."_

Catherine's anger was causing her to motion her hands dramatically, an act that was quickly stopped by Warrick grabbing her arms and pinning them against her sides.

"_Sorry Cath, but I really don't want you to blow anything else up."_

"_Yeah, sorry. But the point is; how is that even possible? and how do we make it go away?" _Her voice was now much more calm and rational, for some reason Warrick had a bizarrely soothing effect on her, not that she minded.

"_Look none of us know what's going on so let's think logically about this and come up with a plan of action."_ Nick interrupted he felt the situation needed diffusing.

Grissom was the first to respond _"That sounds like a good idea, there is no assignments tonight so I suggest we all gather our stuff and head to a more private place and take it from there."_

"_Fine, how about my house, Lindsey is a Nancy's so the house is empty and we can order some take-out while we try to figure out what is going on."_

"_Right lets go!"_ Sara announced


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Better late than never. i apologis for the major delay in updating thsi story but a combination of exams and broken computers led to my temporary downfall. but not to worry im back with a vengence. Here is my second installment, I hope you enjoy it. Please review.

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own CSI, no matter how much I wish it was.

* * *

After they arranged with Sara to meet her at Catherine's, the rest of the team clambered into the one car. The current confusion and close proximity meant the whole journey was exceptionally quiet and awkward, for everyone except poor Nick. No one wanted to mention the events at the lab and even if they did they wouldn't know what to say. Even though they did not speak aloud their thoughts were filled with questions and concerns which meant Nick had several voices screaming in his head, none of which were calm or quiet.

When the car pulled up onto the driveway, there were slight expressions of anxiety on everyone's faces as they prepared themselves for the night ahead, but once again no-one said a word. Catherine instantly headed to the door and unlocked it swiftly before stepping inside, everyone quickly followed suit. They had barely made it into the hallway when they were all stopped in their tracks; the shock on their faces was the result of seeing Sara step out of the kitchen.

"_Hey Cath, I hope you don't mind but doors don't really present a problem for me anymore, so I thought I'd start getting the food ready. I hope Chinese is okay for everyone?" _She glanced around at her friends and took their frozen expressions of astonishment as a yes. Catherine was the first to regain her focus and she quickly headed in the direction of the kitchen, towards Sara.

"_Err yeah, no problem, that's fine Sara. You just took me by surprise is all, do you need a hand?"_

"_Thanks but it's all done, I picked up the take-away on the way over, so all that we need to do is grab a few plates." _In a display of perfect timing she handed the plates to Catherine, who promptly passed them to the various people scattered randomly throughout her immaculate living room. It was at this point that everyone else seemed to snap out of their frozen stances. The overwhelming need for food magically seemed to overpower the shock.

Even though no-one said anything they all shared a common query about how Sara had had enough time to pick up the food and still beat them to Catherine's house. However instead of vocalising their confusion, the entire team proceeded to sit down around the dark oak coffee table which Sara was now placing a tremendous amount of food on.

"_I wasn't sure what everyone wanted so I got pretty much one of everything. Here you might need these."_ She passed round the chopsticks she had carefully balanced on top of the mountain of food.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After silently stuffing themselves to capacity, the entire team sat back in almost perfect synchronicity. Aimless glances passed between each of them as they contemplated who would be the first to broach the sensitive subject that was driving them all insane. It made them all jump when Grissom suddenly started to talk.

"_So…this is awkward. Are we just going to sit here in uncomfortable silence or are we going to actually talk about what happened back at the lab?"_ the silence continued for several more prolonged seconds, before Greg piped up.

"_Well I thought it was pretty cool, especially when Catherine blew up the fridge." _A school boy smile started to spread across his lips, an action that was quickly followed by him being on the receiving end of a swift slap around the back of the head from Catherine.

"_It's not funny Greg; I could have blown __you__ up. You wouldn't find it so funny then would you?"_ Even though her tone was sincerely serious and she meant what she had said about the danger, she could help but find herself agreeing with Greg. It was pretty cool. If she could learn to control this…thing, who knows where it could lead.

Before she realised what she was doing Catherine found herself vocalising her thoughts.

"_Hey, if Sara can control her power, assuming that's what these are, then maybe the rest of us can too."_ She found herself looking in Warrick's direction, only to be taken by complete surprise to find he was looking straight back her, after their eyes locked for a brief second he look away quickly and became the first to respond.

"_I don't see why not, we just need to figure out how it works." _

"_Sounds like we have a plan. Since our powers only seem to manifest at random intervals something must be triggering them, I suggest we start with trying to figure out what that trigger is." _Grissom assumed his usual role of supervisor as he quickly devised the most logical next step.

"_Sara you seem to have more control than the rest of us, what exactly are you doing and thinking about before you…well teleport I guess." _The entire room quickly turned to face Sara, anticipating her answer.

Taken aback by the five pairs of eye focused on her intently Sara struggled to find a constructive answer.

"_Well erm… I'm not sure really, I guess I just focus on where I want to be and think really hard, the voile. I'm there."_

"_Right. Anything else? What are you feeling at the time?"_

"_I suppose I have a strong desire to be at the place and it just happens."_

"_Maybe that's the link." _The otherwise silent Nick's words caused bewildered expressions to spread over everyone else's faces as they tried to deduce what exactly he meant. _"I mean in the movies and stuff the character's powers are usually linked to their emotions, maybe it actually works like that."_

For a few brief moments there was silence as everyone considered the possibility of this latest theory. _"Grissom agrees with me." _The random comment caught everyone's attention as they looked towards Grissom, hoping for a vocalised reassurance since they couldn't apparently read minds.

"_He could be right, after all Cath, you only blow things up when you're angry or something makes you jump."_

She quickly jumped on board the train of thought. _"So what you're saying is that if I can get angry I should be able to control the exploding thing." _A small amount of hope caused her heart to jump, or at least she thought it was hope. It could have had something to do with the fact that Warrick had just come over and stood next to her.

"_I don't see why not, if Sara can control her power, we should be able to as well. We just need to focus them." _Grissom's statement was met with a series of accepting nods and slightly reassured smiles.

"_I think it's going to be easier if we split into pairs. That way we can help find each other's triggers without the risk of complete chaos." _

The group quickly split off, Sara and Nick were an obvious pairing, while Catherine and Warrick simultaneously turned to face each other, before locking eyes with a knowing glance and walking away together. This left Grissom and Greg to pair off. One look at Greg's boyish grin told Grissom he'd drawn the short straw. Without another word the assorted pairs headed to various parts of the house prepared to practice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** I know its been a very long time coming but here it is my 3rd chapter. I hope you like it and I hope you review. The next installment should be coming very soon. Thanks to all those who read it. A special shout out to csiaddict2 for sticking with it despite me incredibly slow progress and for being such a fantastic writer.

**Disclaimer:** CSI is not my property.

_

* * *

_

_"For God's sake Greg will you stop mucking around! Where the hell are you?!"  
_

Grissom's demand was met by a childish giggle coming from what appeared to be behind him. Grissom's hearing had improved significantly since his operation but he was surprised to find he could hear his invisible colleague's gentle breathing incredibly clearly, it meant he could actually predict roughly where Greg was standing. Without any warning he quickly spun on his heels and sharply prodded at what appeared to be thin air. This simple action mysteriously managed to cause a green lamp on the side table, which was against the wall that was now in front of him, to fall and loudly smash onto the floor. This was quickly followed by an annoyed looking Greg suddenly appearing sprawled out on the floor amongst what was left of the lamp.

"_What the hell have you broken now?"_ Catherine's instantly recognisable voice echoed from upstairs.

"_Gregsmashed a lamp, don't worry we'll clean it up."_ Grissom quickly replied, putting emphasis on the word 'Greg', Greg despite being on the receiving end of a 'don't you dare' glare from him.

"_That's not fair! The lamp only broke because you pushed me, why did I get the blame?" _Greg's tone mimicked that of a child being scalded by his mother.

"_Because you were the one messing around, now we've got work to do so can we please __focus?!"_

"_Boring! Grissom never lets me have any fun." Greg whispered under his breath_

"_I heard that" _

"_Damn it!" _Greg scowled

"_Wait how could you hear that I was barely whispering, not to mention how did you know _

_  
where I was standing?" _The confused look that spread across Greg's face was quickly mirrored on Grissom's as they began to consider that possibility of Grissom actually having another power.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all the commotion was unravelling in the living room, Nick and Sara were both sat in the kitchen. Nick was sat upright in a traditional style wooden kitchen chair placed with its back against the table it was normally pushed under. He was gazing intently at Sara who was sat lazily on the counter swinging her legs playfully like an excited child, her gaze returning Nicks. If a complete stranger were to walk in at this moment they would be baffled by the intense connection that was clearly apparent despite the complete silence. Nick was so wrapped up in Sara's thoughts that he didn't even hear the loud crash of the lamp smashing in the next room. He was only aware that anything had happened at all by the concern and questions that quickly invaded Sara's thoughts. This was quickly followed by a series of expletives which Nick automatically assumed were rolling around Greg's mind.

"_I'd better go check that out."_ The concern in Sara's voice was clear.

"_Leave them, they're fine, Greg's egos hurt more that his body and Grissom is finding whatever the situation is slightly amusing."_ Nick chuckled to himself.

"_You mean you can hear what they're thinking even though they're in the other room?"_

_  
"It seems that way." _

There was a sudden exchange of smiles between the pair as the realisation _hit "That's great, it means you must be learning to control your power and I'm guessing it's becoming more finely tuned."_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile upstairs Catherine and Warrick didn't seem to be making much progress. Since they had first split from the rest of the group, they had barely said two words to each other. By now they had been sat on her bed, in silence and not making eye contact, for a good five minutes. Neither could think of what to say. Catherine had opened her mouth just about to start the conversation flowing when she heard the almighty crash from downstairs. She'd quickly leapt to her feet and shouted downstairs. After she was certain no one was hurt she turned her attentions back to Warrick who was yet to move. She did however notice that he was staring at her intently.

"_I swear to God, sometimes it's like I have half a dozen children instead of just the one."_ Her tone contained just a hint of frustration.

"_Just be glad you get to send them home at the end of the day."_ Warrick smirked which of course caused Catherine to smile. What was a broken lamp when she had such good friends, besides these circumstances certainly qualify as a defence for out of character behaviour.

Catherine headed back towards the bed and sat back down, this time closer to Warrick. The awkwardness seemed to have passed and they once again appeared comfortable in each others presence.

"_You really do care about them don't you?"_

"_Of course I do, they're like my family." _Catherine replied instantly and confidently_ "Is that weird?"_

"_No, I think its great, and they think the same about you, you know. We all do."_ The affectionate statement was sealed by a warm smile.

Without another word Catherine leaned in and started to gently kiss Warrick. He very quickly reciprocated the kiss, they're lips brushing against each other softly. He then slowly pulled away.

"_Of course some of us care about you more than others."_ Catherine smiled flashing her perfect white teeth, before gracefully swinging her leg over Warrick's and lifting herself over him so she was sat on his lap, with the two of them facing each other. The entire movement was very swift and seductive; she knew her dancing history had it uses. Warrick proceeded to place his hands on her hips and pull her closer to him before they're lips locked again. This time much more intensely and passionately than before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Heres the next installment, I was originally going to have this and chapter 3 as one big chapter but thought it flowed better as two. So here it is, enjoy and review please.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

As they continued their passionate embrace Catherine and Warrick had become completely absorbed in each others presence. The rest of the world seemed to dissolve around them and they managed to forget all the stress and worry that was clouding their minds.

The phone suddenly rang, the sharp ringing pierced their thoughts and they were abruptly dragged out of they're own little dream land. It shock made them both jump, so much so that Catherine managed to blow up the bin next to the bed.

"_Oh, damn it. At this rate I won't have a house left." _Catherine exclaimed as she rushed over to the bin with a bed spread to extinguish the flames.

Warrick chuckled

"_It's not funny."_

"_It's a little bit funny" _The puppy dog eyes firmly in place Warrick tried to lighten Catherine's mood.

"_I'll deal with you later but for now I suppose I should answer the phone." _Her tone was serious but her slight smile gave Catherine's true mood away.

She walked over to the bedside table and picked up the phone, that was still ringing persistently.

"_Hello, Willows residence, Catherine speaking."_

"_Oh. Hi Brass. What's wrong? You sound worried."_

"_Yes they're all here. Why?" _Her free hand was batting the bed spread at the bin to extinguish the last few rouge small flames.

"_Err… No, no nothings wrong."_ She quickly looked over to Warrick, they never discussed if they could tell people what's happening. Their facial expressions both quickly changed from one of smirking to sheer panic.

"_Erm…Brass can you hang on for a few minutes, I'll be right back."_

"_Thanks."_ She quickly put the phone on hold and turned back to Warrick. _"What do we do?"_

"_First; I think we'd better go get the others, this is a group decision."_

Together they headed downstairs. By the time they reached the living room Greg and Grissom had stopped their discussion and turned to look towards the bottom of the stairs in anticipation of their descent into the living room.

"_How did you know we weren't upstairs anymore?"_

"_I heard you coming"_ Grissom smirked and received a confused look from everyone except Greg.

Nick and Sara had appeared at the doorway almost simultaneously with Warrick and Catherine's entrance form upstairs.

"_Catherine; is it true. Is Brass asking questions?"_ His tone was filled with concern and his  
statement caused Greg and Grissom's expressions to quickly lose their amusement.

"_Yes. He's on hold right now!"_ She emphasised her statement by waving the phone in the air_. "So what do we do?"_

"_I think we should tell him. He's not going to turn us in, we can trust him."_ Sara was the first to pipe up.

"_I agree, besides we might need his help when it comes to covering up any broken doors or piles of ash that were once refrigerators."_ Grissom quickly spoke up in support of Sara.

"_Well I agree and so do Catherine, Warrick and Greg."_ Everyone turned their attention to Nick who quickly defended his announcement_. "I thought I'd save us some time, after all we do have a suspicious police officer on hold. We all think he needs to know, so let's get on with it."_

"_Fair enough." _Warrick was still in a very good mood from the earlier activities and so despite the tense situation he simply couldn't get mad at Nicks rather personal invasion of privacy.

Catherine placed the phone on the coffee table they were all gathered round and pressed speaker phone.

"_Hi Brass, your talking to the full room."_

"_Hi Guys." _Brass's voice sounded somewhat reassured compared with earlier.

"_Well I guess we'll start, but before we do we need to know that you will not utter a word of what we tell you to anyone. We tell you this in the utmost confidence and ask you to respect that."_ Grissom took charge as the undisputed spokesperson.

"_Of course, you have my word. But I think I should voice my own concerns first."_

"_Of course, go ahead"_

"_Well for starters judging by your little request I'm guessing that you've been affected as well, otherwise this is one major coincidence of timing"_

"_What do you mean 'affected __as well__'"_

"_Well to put it simply I seem to be exhibiting some…well… rather weird symptoms. Namely; I can tell when someone's is lying."_

"_Well you've always had a knack for that, it comes with the territory of being a good detective..."_

"_No you don't get it, I mean a little alarm goes of in my head whenever someone lies to me, well not an alarm so much as a beep, like a lie detector."_

After a few seconds of rather stunned silence Greg spoke.

"_Okay, I now understand the weird part." _

"_Well I'm guessing from your secrecy request not to mention the fact that when Catherine told me nothing was wrong, my head started beeping rather loudly, that you're all experiencing something too."_

"_Well yes, to be honest we are. Look I don't feel comfortable discussing this over the phone. Why don't you come over to Catherine's and well talk this through in detail."_

"_I think that's a good idea, I'll just finish up here and come straight round. I'll see you all soon. Bye."_

"_Bye"_ a chorus of in unison farewells rang around the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Howdy, I know it's been forever since i updated and im very sorry, but life and lack of inspiration made writing complicated. But I'm back and ready to delve in the wonderful world of fanfiction once again. I hop eyou approve of the latest chapter and please share your thoughts.

**Disclaimer:** If only wishing made it so. But alas I own nothing.

* * *

The sharp knock on the door startled the group from its awkward silence; luckily the practice seemed to be paying off as Catherine managed not to blow anything up. They all immediately stood from their seats and several simultaneous variations of _"I'll get it"_ rang around Catherine's living room. Which were immediately followed by a round of laughter.

_"Thanks guys but since it's my house I think I'll do the honours."_

Everyone proceed to return to their seats and once again the veil of silence fell over the room, but at least now the tense waiting was over. Catherine headed over to her front door, as she made her way over there was yet another knock at the door, the volume and urgency she sensed caused her to pick up her pace. As she finally pulled open her door she came to realise what the panicked knock was all about.

_"Doc. What are you doing here?" _Her voice was an octave higher than usual as she was faced with the possibility of someone discovering their secrets.

_"Relax Cath, he's one of us." _She instantly began to calm down and her lips managed to convert themselves from the worried frown to a welcoming smile.

_"In that case, come on in. I think this conversation should be reserved for somewhere other than my front yard."_

She stepped to the side and gestured for the two men to come inside. As soon as they were inside she turned round with the intention of closing the door. But before she got the chance it slammed shut, apparently of its own accord. Unfortunately for the vase in the hallway, Catherine couldn't quite harness her shock. Luckily the water from the vase extinguished the flames before they had chance to do any real damage, however the vase itself was now nothing more than a pile of charred and shattered glass.

_"Oh great, like I don't have enough mess to clean up."_

_"I'm sorry Catherine, I didn't mean for that to happen."_ The guilt in Doc Robbins voice was obvious.

_"What are you sorry for, you didn't do anything."_

_"Actually I kind of did. The door shutting like that, that was me."_

_"What do you mean it was you, you were no where near it?"_

_"Catherine, stop and think about the events of the day for a minute will you." _As hard as he tried Brass couldn't hide the smirk that crossed his lips at the though of Catherine's naivety.

_"Oh right, yeah. Duh."_ A smile quickly made its way to her lips too at the realisation of her mistake. _"So how exactly does that work? On second thoughts hold that answer for a minute will you, the guys will start tearing each other to shreds soon if we don't quench their curiosity."_

With that the three of them headed into the living room where they were met with five sets of impatient and curious eyes.

_"Hey guys. How you doing?"_ Brass was the first to break the ice.

_"Great all things considered. You?"_

_"Oh, I'm fine."_

_"Ok, ok, this is just painful to watch you guys. So let me get everyone up to speed. Sara; teleporting, Greg; invisibility, Grissom; super-knowledge/hearing, Warrick; super-strength, Nick; mind reading, Brass; human lie detector, Doc; Telekinesis, I think its called, and finally me the human flamethrower. Okay, everyone get that?"_

A series of nods met her question. _"Good, now that that's out of the way can everyone stop being so damn awkward it's driving me nuts."_

The blank stares didn't last long as everyone but Catherine burst out laughing.

_"Great now you're laughing at me." _Although her tone was serious everyone knew she wasn't really offended.

_"We're sorry Catherine, but everyone's kinda on edge when you rant as they never know if you gonna turn them into a human barbeque. Don't take it personally."_

_"I never intended to, in fact I quite like this new found power I have over you, never again will you question my orders. Ah… the power." _Her hand rubbing together in a sinister manner, by this point she too had joined in on the laughter.

After everyone had calmed down and was sat in a reasonably comfortable position. They began to swap stories with the latest additions to the group.

_"So how exactly did you figure out what was going on?"_

Brass decided to go first. _"Well I was interviewing a suspect, everything was just as it normally is but then when I asked him if he knew the victim, he said no. With that there was this beep. At first I ignored it but then it happened again after another question, and again. It was obvious that neither the suspect nor the officer in the room heard it. I felt like I was going crazy."_

_"So what happened next?"_

_"After finishing the interview I was handed some evidence by an officer, it was a picture of our suspect with the victim. I went back in and further questioned him. He broke as they often do and confessed everything and this time not one beep. For some reason everything clicked into place. I made the connection between the lies and the beep. So I decided to test my theory. I went and asked Hodges if he fancied anyone in the lab." Slight murmurs of laughter bounced around the room. "The beep was so loud I though my head was going to explode."_ The full throttle laughter broke out once again.

After everyone had settled down Brass continued with his story. _"I was so confused and worried, I needed to tell someone. The first people though of was you lot. It was at this point that I realised I hadn't seen any of you guys all day. So I rang Catherine, and well you know how that went."_

_"Well what about you Doc. How did you end up here with Brass?"_

_"Ok, I'll start at the beginning…"_

_"Well that where most stories start."_ A smile tugged at the corners of Greg's mouth. _"Sorry, carry on."_

_"Thank you. Well it all started when I was inspecting the remains, and I say remains because it definitely doesn't qualify as a body, from the case you guys were all on."_

Knowing glances passed around the group as their theory was apparently confirmed. Doc. Robbins noticed the glanced but continued regardless. _"I'd spent most of the day just trying to figure out what the hell happened to him. Eventually I had to stop and make a start on the pile of body that was rapidly forming. So anyway, I made to start the autopsy on a stabbing victim. I was looking at him and thinking what tool I needed to do the Y incision, when suddenly it just started appearing, it was like an invisible scalpel was slicing through this guy's chest. Obviously I was shocked and jumped back, with that it stopped just as suddenly as it had started. I made my way back over to the body and started to look at the cut and with that it started up again."_

_"Wow that's so cool."_ Greg's remarks gained him several disapproving looks. _"Well it is."_

_"Cool was not the first word that came to mind for me. I panicked and suddenly thought that I'd better call someone. With that the phone flew across the room and into my hand and the keys started to dial Brass's number. I warily listened to it ring but it was engaged."_

_"That must have been when I was on the phone with you guys."_

_"Yeah so as I was pretty freaked by this point, I couldn't wait and headed straight over to his office. When I got there he was just hanging up the phone."_

_Brass decided to jump in with his version of events that followed._

_"With that he suddenly blurted out that something weird was going on in the morgue and that he was pretty sure he was the cause. I recognised the expression on his face as the one that had been on mine earlier in the interview room, not to mention no beeping, so I told him I was coming here and that I was sure this was where we'd find the answers."_

_"So that it, what about you guys, when did you first figure out that something bizarre was going on?"_

Sensing that this was going to be a long conversation Catherine headed to the phone. _"Before we get started on that how about I order us some pizza? I get the feeling were going to need the sustenance."_


End file.
